


There's just something about the hotsprings...

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: ...that makes Yuuri open up about things.





	There's just something about the hotsprings...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted anything and I'm back at 1am with a venty nb Yuuri fic oops. Happy pride month.

Yuuri sighed and sunk deeper under the hot water of the springs, so it was up to their chin. They just wanted to feel less shitty about everything but their brain wouldn’t stop moving at either a million miles a minute or slow as molasses. 

So instead they just sat in the hot water, staring out at the steam. There was just something relaxing about the hot springs, and they always took advantage of it when they could.

Things like this generally passed, not easily, not quickly, but it passed. That didn’t mean they liked to deal with it. Quite the opposite, they prefered to sleep it off when they got like this, but that wasn’t an option at the moment. Victor would think something was wrong if they went to sleep early again, they could only use the excuse of a bad night of sleep so many times.

And of course, something  _ was _ wrong but nothing Victor needed to worry himself with. Yuuri had been here before, and they’d be here again, it would pass.

It would pass.

They hoped Victor would stay inside, not sneaking out and joining them in the springs, but he probably would, so they had to just make the most of it while they could. Not that they were actually doing anything, not even solving big dilemmas, but...they wanted to be alone. They couldn’t bother Victor with that though, he might start worrying about them.

They took a deep breath, forcing their thoughts away from that train of thought. That did no good, worrying about Victor worrying about them. They just wished they could tell him things sometimes, not always hiding it and overthinking it. They didn’t think he’d be upset at them, but...they couldn’t quite convince themselves that. So instead they sat here in the hot springs, waiting for time to pass oh so slowly so they could get over this and get back to normal.

It was June. That didn’t mean a lot to many people, it didn’t even to them. But while they were in America, it did mean something, it had meant something, but they hadn’t done anything then, why would they now? 

They should probably talk to Phichit, he was good at figuring things out and outlogicing the anxious part of their brain, but they didn’t want to bother him. They needed to solve some things on their own.

But maybe the thing they needed to solve would pass too. (It wouldn’t, they knew that, but part of them wished it would.)

Yuuri shook their head, trying to dispel those thoughts as well. They needed to think of something else, something better, something like...Vicchan. The name sent a jolt to their heart, and they brought a hand up and pressed against it softly. 

Not Vicchan-that wound was far too fresh still.

As if summoned by their thoughts, Makkachin padded in, tail wagging at the sight of them. They weren’t sure how the dog got in there, but as he came over to them they could only wrap their wet arms around him and hold him tightly. 

It wasn’t long before they heard footsteps, knowing it was Victor coming out, they quickly composed themselves, but didn’t let go of Makkachin.

“Yuka! There you are, I thought I might find you here. I know dogs aren’t allowed but, he wanted to see you.” Victor greeted as he got in, sending small waves across to Yuuri.

They pulled back and looked over at him, but still held onto him. “He’s a great dog.”

“Isn’t he?” Victor preened at the praise of his beloved poodle. “He was there when I saw your video, curled all up around me.” he added, reaching over and petting him, getting his head wet. “I’m glad your family has been so kind to him.”

“Of course!” they said quickly, “He’s a wonderful dog, they wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

He smiled at them, “I know, but they watched him while we were gone, I didn’t have to hire a dogsitter like I have before.”

“Victor…” they trailed off. “I’m sorry for what almost happened…”

He winced a little, and his fingers tightened in his fur. “Its okay...Makkachin is good at getting into things he shouldn’t...I could’ve prepared them a bit more for his antics. And anyway! Makkachin is fine, and it’s made me appreciate the fact he’s still here so much more.” he smiled, but it was plastic and fake.

“I’m sorry to bring it up.” they quickly apologized. 

“Its not your fault, you sent me back here after all, wouldn’t hear of me staying with you.” he smiled a bit more genuinely. “A true dog lover, after my heart.” he pressed a hand to his chest a bit teasingly.

They blushed, “W-well, you’re truly the bonus to Makkachin here.” they shot back, cuddling Makkachin closer. 

“The truth comes out!” Victor gasped in pain, “Do you hear that Makkachin? He only likes me for you!” he threw an arm over his eyes dramatically, fake weeping.

And thus he missed the slight wince Yuuri gave. “No no, not at all. I simply like him more.” he challenged. “I like you a bunch, but, come on, look at him.” they picked up his paws. “He’s so cute!”

“You’re right of course, he’s the cutest-well nearly. You’re the real cutest.” he kissed their cheek.

Yuuri turned even more red, “Vi-Vitya…” 

“I speak only the truth! The holder of my heart is the cutest man in all the lands!” Victor proclaimed, standing.

“O-okay okay just sit down and stop yelling!” they blushed brightly, dragging him back down.

Victor pouted slightly but dropped back down into the water. “Can we cuddle at least?” 

“Yeah.” they opened their arms and Victor quickly dove into them, snuggling into their chest like a big cat. 

“You’re so comfy…” he sighed happily.

They sat in silence for awhile, Makkachin’s tail thumping quietly against the floor.

“Yurasha?”

“Mmm?” they acknowledged.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked softly, trailing circles on their chest. “I can tell something is bothering you.”

“I-its nothing really.” they objected softly.

“Yuka. I don’t know what your anxiety is telling you, but I’d like to know what’s wrong no matter what. Or just what I can do to help.” Victor didn’t look up, didn’t press them for more. He’d gotten better at figuring out the best way to help lately.

“I…” they trailed off, knowing Victor could hear their racing heartbeat now. Still, he didn’t look up, didn’t press harder, let them struggle for words instead, silently supporting them. “I…” 

Makkachin licked their cheek, making them jump.

A laugh was pulled out of Victor, and Yuuri found themselves laughing along with him.

“So, I think Makkachin wants you to tell me, don’t you boy?” Victor reached up and nodded Makkachin’s head. “See, he does!” he grinned up at them.

“I would rather you use ‘they’ for me.” the words spilled past their lips before they could stop themselves, swayed just far enough by Victor’s expression as he looked up at them, open and full of love. They flinched once they realized what they’d said. “A-ah I’m sorry Victor-its not a big deal.”

“Mmm I don’t believe that. I would rather Yuka tell me what they really want.”

A small thrill shot through them and they cracked their eyes open again, looking down at him. Victor looked a bit puzzled, but still open, full of love, as he looked up at them. “R-really?” their voice cracked.

“Of course Yurasha. I love you.” he leaned up and pressed a kiss against the underside of their chin.

“T-thanks.” they blinked away budding tears quickly. 

Victor opened his mouth, then closed it, thoughtful. “We’ll have to talk later about the specifics I suppose? But I don’t want to press you right now.” he smiled at them. “Thank you for telling me love.”

Their heart rate jumped again but they forced themselves to calm down, of course Victor was confused and a little curious, but they’d opened this can of worms and they’d muddle through it with him later.

“That means Makkachin  _ is _ the cutest boy doesn’t it?” Victor grinned, ruffling his fur. “And Yuka’s the cutest….” he frowned, glancing at them, “...cutest person!” he nodded, proud of himself. 

“Vitya…” they blushed a bit.

“Nope, sorry, its law.” he stuck his tongue out.

“I love you.” they replied softly.

Victor froze, tongue still sticking out, and slowly turned bright red.

They laughed slightly and poked his tongue.

Victor buried his face in their chest. “So mean!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
